No más Vodka para Star
by Coralyna
Summary: Robin esta en una misión en ciudad Gótica y no puede llegar a tiempo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Starfire, Recibirá una lección sobre lo que esta haciendo mal con su pelirroja para no perderla. RobStar Flinx


**Hola, estoy de vuelta, ahora con un one-shot que le estaba dando vueltas a mi loca cabeza desde hace unos días y finalmente aquí esta, salió más largo de lo que esperaba en realidad, pero una vez que inicie ya no hubo nada que pudiera pararme. Espero les guste, vuelvo al final.**

**Disclaimer: los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación, todo sin fines de lucro.**

Si ser un adolescente ya es de por si problemático, ser un héroe adolescente lo es aún más. Y lo es más para unos que para otros. Wally West no puede decir que sea un problema para él, porque en realidad, trata de no preocuparse por la mayoría de las cosas, sus poderes le hacen poder ignorarlas a placer, pero para otros, por ejemplo su mejor amigo, es otra historia.

Robin es ya de por si una persona difícil de entender, pero las cosas últimamente no le están saliendo muy bien. Ha tenido que enfrentarse al hecho de que Batman, sin consultarlo, ha reclutado un nuevo compañero y no sólo eso, sino que lo adopto, contrario que a Dick, de quien sólo es su tutor legal. Puede que él no se lo haya dicho todavía, pero Kid Flash muy bien que esto ha sido un golpe directo.

Y por si él no tenía problemas suficientes, se le habían sumado varios con Starfire.

Y esa era la principal razón por la que estaba ese día en la torre de los titanes junto con su novia Jinx. Había hablado un día antes con Robin por medio del comunicador y éste le había contado todo. Aunque le había prometido a la pelirroja estar ahí ese día para su fiesta de cumpleaños le era imposible llegar a la ciudad a tiempo. Starfire era probablemente la segunda persona más dulce que conocía y sabía que si se encontraba molesta con su amigo en ese instante y por esa razón era porque no era ese el único motivo que tenía para estarlo.

Tenía que darle la razón a la pelirroja, su amigo llevaba ya tres semanas en ciudad Gótica, hablaban poco, aumentándole las peleas que habían tenido antes, porque Robin no quería que todo mundo supiera de su relación, había chicos interesados en ella y luego se ponía excesivamente celoso y ahora esto.

Aunque hablando en defensa de su amigo podía decir que el cumpleaños de la pelirroja no era hasta el día siguiente y que la chica probablemente se le pasara todo sentimiento negativo hacia su novio cuando supiera el porqué de su tardanza, pero no podía dejar de darle la razón a la alegre titán porque creía que su amigo estaba echando a perder su relación con la joven tamaraneana.

Ya era media noche y casi todos los titanes habían caído dormidos, literalmente, estaban tirados por toda la sala y la cocina, dado que Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían tenido la grandiosa idea (dada la ausencia de su líder) de incluir bebidas alcohólicas en el menú.

Cyborg y Abeja estaban platicando en la cocina no del todo borrachos, Chico bestia estaba dormido cerca del sofá convertido en perro, Aqualad se había autoproclamado el rey del mar y estaba en la tina de baño, y los pequeños Más y Menos no habían podido vencer el sueño y Abeja los había dejado dormidos en la habitación de huéspedes. Raven debía estar en su habitación, o eso suponía, hace rato que no la veía.

Así que estaban en la sala solamente él, Jinx, Veloz y Starfire, o mejor dicho los únicos conscientes. Eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba y sospechaba que era el motivo por el que Robin le había pedido que estuvieran en la fiesta a como del lugar.

Veloz no era un mal chico, a palabras de Jinx, sólo era idiota. Pero era un idiota muy interesado en Starfire y ahí es donde radicaba el problema.

Aunque hasta ahora no había visto ningún problema, incluso parecía que la chica, pesé a su notable tristeza, no había tomado nada, o al menos, eso parecía.

–Sé lo que estás pensando –la voz de Jinx lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Ah sí? ¿En lo bien nos vemos cómo pareja? –preguntó lanzando su mejor sonrisa de galán.

–Además de eso. No interfieras Wally, ellos sabrán cómo resolverlo –dijo y dio un sorbo a su bebida. A veces le sorprendía lo fácil que podía leerle los pensamientos.

–Es sólo que ¿a ti te gustaría que escondiera nuestra relación? –tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos, aunque no era el caso, tan pronto como ella le había dicho que sí, él lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero quería tratar de explicarle su opinión al respecto.

–Bueno, tú tienes un motivo –la pelirrosada seguía sorprendida de que el alegre Kid Flash se hubiera enamorado de ella al grado de perseguirla para impedir todos sus delitos y luego convencerla de dejar la villanía para siempre.

–Jinxy, tú cambiaste, no hay ningún motivo por el cual tendría que esconderte –acunó su rostro con sus manos y le robó un beso.

Y era verdad, desde lo sucedido años atrás, con la hermandad del mal, no sólo se había convertido en su novia, sino en una joven titán honoraria.

–Me parece que Starfire no estaba tan sobria como pensábamos –dijo mirando por sobre su hombro.

Cuando se giró supo perfectamente que Dick iba a matarlo. Starfire, la pelirroja novia de su mejor amigo, a la que se supone debía cuidar y según él no era necesario, estaba dormida en el sofá, con un vaso medio lleno en la mano y con Veloz al lado, quien estaba bastante tomado y no necesitaba estar cerca para notarlo. Era hombre muerto si dejaba que Veloz besara a Star, lo cual se disponía a hacer.

No tardo ni dos segundos en estar al lado de ellos y poner su mano en la boca de Roy, la cual quedo llena de baba del borracho titán.

–Kid Flash ¿qué es lo que quieres? Ve con tu novia la bruja, yo estoy ocupado –el idiota, como Jinx lo llamaba, se tambaleaba y era difícil entenderle.

–Si Raven, yo también te quiero –suspiró Chico Bestia desde su rincón en el suelo, estaba yendo de un animal a otro y en su intervalo de apariencia humana, soltaba una que otra verdad, aunque nadie le hacía caso.

–Oye no llames así a Jinxy, vamos hombre, estas ebrio –lo puso de pie, pero el enmascarado no quería su ayuda.

–No, no estoy ebrio, estoy perfectamente y estoy ocupado –y como todo buen borracho empezó a hipar.

–Viejo, Star está dormida, déjala en paz –la pobre pelirroja ni sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo murmuraba cosas que nadie alcanzaba a entender.

–No, no lo está, esta despierta y estamos ocupados –intentó zafarse del agarre de Kid Flash cuando una ligera luz rosada se impactó en su espalda y este se derrumbó en sus brazos.

–¡Jinxy! –exclamó asustado de que su novia hubiera matado al otro titán.

–Descuida, estará bien, fue algo leve para que terminará de perder la consciencia –Jinx se encogió de hombros como si nada –deberías llevar a Starfire a su habitación antes de que el simio despierte.

–Sí, es cierto –respondió el chico del traje rojo, algo contrariado, nunca se acostumbraría a esa relación bruja-simio que llevaba su novia con su amigo, pero que más daba.

–Date prisa, no es que me molesté que Robin lo maté pero sí que te maté a ti –examinó el vaso que su compañera tenía en la mano y lo reconoció de inmediato –es Vodka, Robin se va a volver loco cuando sepa que se emborracho con Vodka sin que nadie lo notará, así que anda –debía haber imaginado que su novia había escuchado su conversación con el petirrojo, o al menos una parte.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a la inconsciente pelirroja en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, aunque hubiera preferido correr no quería arriesgarse a que la velocidad hiciera que la chica vomitara.

–Robin, robin, por favor vuelve –susurraba la novia de su mejor amigo con voz triste, esa chica realmente lo quería mucho.

–Robin es un idiota Star, pero te quiere y eso te lo puedo asegurar –no estaba seguro si ella estaba consciente pero tenía que decírselo.

–Robin por favor, no me dejes –la chica empezó a sollozar entre sueños.

Ya habían llegado a su habitación y la depositó suavemente en la cama para no despertarla.

Mientras tanto el líder de los titanes entraba en la torre ignorando totalmente lo que pasaba en su interior.

Traía un montón de cosas en la cabeza, sobre todo por lo que había pasado en ciudad Gótica, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la discusión que había tenido con su novia y sobre todo, la mirada triste en su rostro al despedirse, sabía que más que molesta, estaba triste y decepcionada y eso era mucho peor.

Aunque sabía que esa noche celebrarían el cumpleaños de la más alegre de los titanes, no esperaba para nada lo que encontró en la estancia.

Chico bestia y veloz estaban tirados en el suelo, todo estaba lleno de vasos desechables, globos y serpentinas, la luz estaba a la mitad y Jinx estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá bebiendo un daiquiri.

–¿Qué rayos paso aquí? –preguntó, más para sí mismo que para la chica.

–Si Raven, sólo un besito –murmuraba chico bestia en otro de sus episodios humanos.

–Si Star, sé que tú también me amas –dijo Veloz, igual de inconsciente. El tipo obviamente ni dormido tenía sentido de supervivencia, pensó la pelirrosa al notar la vena en la frente del petirrojo.

–Supongo que tras oír eso, no me regañarás por haberlo dejado ligeramente inconsciente, antes de que el idiota perdido en alcohol que ves aquí besara a tu dormida novia –soltó como si hablara del clima, pero en el fondo, lo que quería era darle una pequeña ayuda.

Ellos dos se parecían en más de una cosa, pero probablemente la más importante, era que ambos estaban locos por personas totalmente contrarias a ellos, que con su luz y su alegría iluminaban sus días. Ella entendía muy bien cómo se sentía y por eso sabía que si llegaba a perderla, sería su fin, así como lo sería para ella misma si un día perdía a Wally. Aunque esos dos fueran amigos de toda la vida, probablemente le serviría más su ayuda, se lo debía por aceptarla y hacer que los demás titanes lo hicieran.

–Los demás deben estar por ahí regados, es increíble lo poco que toleran el alcohol, pensamos que Starfire estaba bien sólo un poco apagada –se calló un momento, dejando que él asimilará que era su culpa y por su expresión, lo consiguió –pero nos equivocamos, estuvo bebiendo Vodka con jugo de naranja, no debió de haber tomado mucho, pero aun así se quedó dormida, el simio estaba tan o más borracho como ella, así que no puedo decir que se estaba aprovechando de ella. Más bien yo diría que, pensando que no tiene novio, quiso su oportunidad con ella. Así que lo mandé a dormir un rato y Wally se llevó a Star a su cama, mañana va a tener un buen dolor de cabeza.

Robin trató de asimilar todo lo que la novia de su amigo le decía, pero sólo entendió Simio intentando besar a Star, Star ebria…y triste. Le tomó unos momentos entender que todo era su culpa.

–Las personas frías debemos hacer un gran esfuerzo para mostrar nuestros sentimientos –hizó una pausa –pero no es nada comparado con el esfuerzo que hacen todos los días esas personas alegres, dulces y emotivos, que ni en un millón de años podríamos merecer por hacernos felices y por querernos como sólo ellos saben hacerlo y no sólo eso, sino prestarnos la suficiente atención como para notar cuando damos esas muestras de cariño, en pequeños gestos, que nadie más notaría.

El silencio reino unos minutos en la habitación, Robin esperaba que ella siguiera hablando, pero ya había dicho suficiente, al menos para ella, eso debería bastar para que entendiera las cosas.

El líder titán, aturdido y golpeado por la verdad, sólo atinó a decir –gracias –y se marchó, sin importarle el resto de su equipo regado por la torre, ya los regañaría luego, ahora tenía cosas que hacer.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de su novia, Kid Flash iba saliendo y se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí.

–Robin, no te esperábamos hasta mañana –dijo al verlo tan tranquilo, esperaba verlo gritándole o corriendo, o intentando matarlo –¿está todo bien?

–¿Cómo está Star? Jinx me dijo –se interrumpió, de entre todo lo que Jinx le había dicho, no sabía exactamente que podía decir sin aceptar que era un completo idiota.

–Oh, Star está bien, no sé qué te haya dicho Jinxy, ya sabes que le gusta el dramatismo, creo que se junta mucho con Raven –bromeó, alborotándose un poco el cabello –sólo que, me parece, no más Vodka para Star –le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y se marchó con su velocidad acostumbrada, ya mañana hablarían, ahora su novia lo necesitaba más, inconsciente o no.

Robin se sentía como un niño regañado, pero se olvidó de todo cuando entro en la habitación de su novia y la encontró en su cama, murmurando cosas. Parecía muy triste y eso lo hizo sentir peor.

–Robin, por favor no me dejes –susurraba la pelirroja, bastante inquieta en sus sueños.

–Tranquila Star, ya estoy aquí y no te dejaré –tomó su mano y con la otra acarició su rostro, quitándole todo el cabello desordenado.

La chica se tranquilizó al instante y sonrió, pero no despertó como hubiera sido lo normal, definitivamente, no más Vodka para Star.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el sueño lo venciera, estaba bastante cansado, así que sin más, se quedó dormido en el suelo, junto a la cama, pero sujetando la mano de la pelirroja, por si acaso se despertaba o seguía teniendo un sueño inquieto.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja despertó, para su gran malestar, con los rayos del sol en su rostro. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, y su estómago daba vueltas sin ninguna consideración. Se sentó en su cama esperando que las náuseas pasaran, sin mucho éxito. Sintió algo en su mano y de pronto recordó todo, y se sintió fatal.

Robin estaba en el suelo dormido sujetándole la mano, no recordaba en que momento había llegado a su cama, pero si recordaba lo molesta que se había mostrado con él, lo mucho que temió después que no regresará por estar molesto con ella, cuando ella sólo estaba triste porque lo extrañaba, a los chicos organizándole esa fiesta, Veloz dándole ese raro jugo y luego… Veloz había coqueteado con ella toda la noche y ella no había hecho nada, sólo lo había escuchado porque estaba triste y sus sentidos estaban nublados desde que bebió eso ¿y si Robin había escuchado eso? Seguramente estaría muy decepcionado de ella.

Pero no pudo terminar de sentirse mal, emocionalmente claro está, porque física ya se sentía bastante mal.

–Starfire –su voz era apenas un susurro, se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama con ella, pero ella le huía la mirada -¡feliz cumpleaños!

La tamareaneana levantó la mirada y se topó con el rostro de su novio a escasos centímetros que el de ella, no podía describir que era lo que veía en él, pero tendría que decirle todo y él ya no la querría.

–Robin yo, lo siento, estaba tan triste por tu ausencia y Veloz no dejaba de hablar, y todo me daba vueltas y –el pelinegro la cayó con un beso, sabía que su novia se sentiría mal y aunque estaba bastante celoso, sabía que la culpa no era de ella.

El beso no duró mucho, solo lo suficiente para dejarle claro que no estaba molesto con ella, cuando se separaron le sonrió, esa sonrisa que sólo tenía para ella y se quitó el antifaz.

Llevaban casi dos años de noviazgo, ella ya había visto sus ojos, pero necesitaba que los viera en ese momento, que viera lo que él le quería decir.

–Star, Jinx y Kid Flash me contaron y no es necesario que me expliques nada, la culpa es mía por mantener lo nuestro en secreto, yo, lamento la tardanza, tu regalo tardo más de lo que esperaba –sonrió mientras sacaba de su cinturón una pequeña cajita rosa –ábrelo, es pequeño, pero espero que te guste.

Star obedeció y se encontró con una cadena de plata que tenía un pequeño dije de colores, pero no era cualquier dije, era un pequeño petirrojo en miniatura.

–Lo mande hacer en una joyería de ciudad Gótica, pero se tardaron más tiempo de lo planeado, por eso no pude llegar a tu fiesta, es único, igual que tú –lo saco de la cajita y se lo puso en el cuello a la sorprendida cumpleañera.

–Es, es, yo, es precioso Robin –tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de lo feliz que estaba.

–Creo que es hora de que todos los titanes sepan de lo nuestro, lamento haber tardado tanto –al menos podía arreglar lo idiota que era, se moría de ganas por gritar que eran pareja.

Se besaron un rato hasta que las punzadas en la cabeza le recordaron a la tamaraneana que se sentía mal.

–Se le llama resaca, no te preocupes, Kid Flash sabe algunos trucos para quitarla –y él lo sabía en carne propia, no eran nada agradables, pero funcionaban.

–Vamos cumpleañera, daté un baño, nos vemos en la cocina –la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la abrazo, intentando decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, no lo pensó dos veces, le robó un beso como nunca lo había hecho, como si la vida se fuera a acabar al separarse, la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire –te amo Star –susurró.

–También te amo Robin –sentía que las piernas le temblaban, ni siquiera estaba segura de que podría permanecer de pie cuando la soltará.

–Dick, mi verdadero nombre es Dick Grayson, nos vemos en la cocina –besó su frente y salió de la habitación, dejándola en un estado de completo shock. Él no sabía exactamente porque, pero quería que ella supiera su nombre. Ella se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que la atacaron las náuseas de nuevo y tuvo que correr al baño, quizá si necesitará una ducha y algo que le quitará ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

El resto de los titanes junto con los titanes este se encontraban en la cocina, la gran mayoría sufriendo por el simple hecho de existir.

–Viejo, no volveré a tomar –se quejaba Chico Bestia sujetándose la cabeza como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Raven miraba todo a su alrededor con indiferencia mientras bebía su té de hierbas, mientras Kid Flash hacía una serie de jugos en la licuadora con su típica sonrisa con Jinx disfrutando de ver a Veloz y Aqualad en su lamentable estado, podría ser una titán pero no se llevaba del todo bien con esos dos.

Nadie excepto la feliz pareja notó a los dos faltantes entrar felizmente tomados de la mano a la cocina, o todo lo feliz que podía ser Star con su dolor de cabeza.

–Hey chicos –saludó el pelirrojo –toma Star, te va a ayudar, créeme –le ofreció un vaso con un líquido verde y algo viscoso, ella miró a su novio que asintió y se lo tomó.

Mientras la cumpleañera tomaba el extraño remedio el líder la abrazo por la espalda, mientras Veloz los miraba con incredulidad y ganas de que le arrancaran la cabeza.

–Gracias Jinx –agradeció el petirrojo a la pelirrosa que sonrió en respuesta y se encogió de hombros como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

Con el efectivo (y asqueroso) remedio para la cruda realidad, todos empezaron a sentirse mejor, recordando de pronto que la pelirroja cumplía años, así que empezaron a lloverle regalos y felicitaciones, que Robin se encargaba de que fueran lo más cortas y menos efusivas posibles.

–¿Por qué sospechó que tuviste algo que ver? –preguntó el pelirrojo a su novia ahora que nadie los veía.

–Porque él y yo tenemos algo en común –le respondió mientras él la abrazaba.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es? –cuestionó levantando una ceja.

–Sí, dos personas maravillosas –Jinx podía ser muchas cosas, pero si se permitía ser cariñosa y sincera con alguien, era con su velocista. Así que lo besó y él, simplemente se dejó querer.

**Y estoy de vuelta, al principio quería que esto fuera totalmente Kid Flash/Jinx, pero luego se volvió de ambas parejas y bueno no lo pude evitar. Traté de que las fechas cooncordaran lo máximo posible con mi fic RobStar "Sabes que te amo", no tienen que leerlo para entenderlo, ni leer esto para entender el fic, pero si esta basado en la línea del fic y por cierto me encantaría que pasaran a leerlo, trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. Como verán aquí y si leyeron el fic pues ahí también, me gusta hacer sufrir a Robin porque es un atolondrado, aún así soy su gran fanática sólo le estoy dando una ayudita.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen un review pooooooooor favoooooor y me den su opinión.**

**Sin más por el momento, me despido, nos estamos leyendo, un beso.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


End file.
